


ей нужно поговорить с пустотой

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Isekai, Multi, Postmodernism
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-12 07:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: давно уже не случалось, чтобы у меня писался текст и прямо руки горели, как надо его выложить. но раз случилось - выкладываю. там то ли все-плохо, то ли романс, то ли все вместе, и немножко, хотя скорее много, потока сознания. и возможно дальше случится стимпанк, пока сложно сказать(ужасно, если что, буду рада бете)





	1. Chapter 1

_Э. и С._

После работы Кира отправилась на распродажу вещей покойного, покойных в этом случае, — владелец Персефоны, ее босс Эрик, бледный сутулый мужчина с жадными глазами и впалыми щеками, называл это или благотворительностью, или традицией, или любовью к искусству — зависело от того, в каком расположении он был в нужный день; Кира же была уверена, что движет им только алчность, только желание нажиться, ведь редко, совсем редко, но на распродажах можно было найти сокровище, и ее, Киры, задачей было отыскать, надавить на раны, пройтись по больному, поторговаться и заполучить его за бесценок…

Задача первого предложения — пробивать сердце, как сделала бы стрела, копье, другое банальное сравнение, не знаю, пуля, но я никогда так не умела. Это не то, что я умею. Мое первое предложение, если уж идти в сторону глупых сравнений — оно как ампутация до общего наркоза, как проснуться посреди операции, когда наркоз не сработал — какая глупость!, попробуем еще раз, мое первое предложение саднит несильной болью, такой, что вроде и не мешает, но подчиняет себе все: самочувствие, ощущения, то, как несешь себя — с осторожностью, настороженно. Порезанный страницей палец, самый нежный, с самой тонкой подушечкой — вот мое первое предложение. Если уж мы туда идем, конечно, в чем я все еще не уверена.

Я сижу в полосатом кресле, слева огромное, выше меня ростом, окно, справа — комод, на котором ящик, делающий вид, что он книга, с крупными, раскосыми пальмовыми листами на обложке, в нем — моя коллекция помад. Раньше я терпеть не могла слово коллекция, но раньше я и не хотела покупать их более определенного количества. Некоторое время назад я перевалила за него, где-то там же, думаю, и слово коллекция оказалось впору. Рядом с ящиком на комоде гидрометр, простое, осуждающее устройство, которое говорит процент влажности. Она — это непременно она, я сразу поняла, как и сразу узнала, что чайник — тоже женского пола, пылесос — мужского, а холодильник не считает нужным определять свой гендер. У нее, у гидрометра, экран без подсветки, на нем — температура воздуха и влажность и лицо из двух точек-глаз, закрывающей скобки, или горизонтальной черты, или скобки открывающей и круга, замыкающего все это в себя. Чертова женщина всегда недовольна. Я купила ее в начале весны, когда в квартире было сухо от батареи, включай увлажнитель воздуха, не включай. Я, конечно, включала. Увлажнитель зовут Констанция, хотя сначала я считала, что это Гораций. Весной она, гидрометр без имени, нужная для аллергии, хотя больше как баловство, весной она была в лучшем случае настроена нейтрально, хоть я и очень старалась. В июне, когда в квартире потеплело, она выдала мне счастливое лицо, я так радовалась! — как мало нужно, чтобы осчастливить меня, вот ведь, но я перестаралась с Констанцией, гидрометру стало слишком влажно, и я получила лицо несчастное. Мне не нужно, чтобы предметы меня осуждали, достаточно и людей, хотя то, что она не человек, значит, что ее мнение можно изменить — неправда, я бьюсь с этим несчастливым, впрочем, больше упрекающим, лицом уже месяц, и не могу убрать его.

Рядом с гидрометром прозрачный стеклянный графин, заполненный водой на треть, а в нем тревожные, бередящие в душе разное, красивые, пахнущие семечками, пусть и пахнущие только в моем воображении — в графине стоят три подсолнуха, а я, должно быть, никогда не стану говорить коротко. Я ворую форму у Саган, слова у словарей, истерику из дешевых романов ужаса, не знаю, пристало стесняться этого или нет, но я не стесняюсь. Мне нужно выговориться в свою темноту, поговорить с ней, написать о Кире, история исключительно о которой вряд ли случится, или, вернее — вряд ли я захочу за нее браться. Сейчас темное, дождливое июльское утро, Вивальди (уместно, лето) — в динамиках, я — в полосатом кресле. Слева окно и тяжелые шторы, справа — три неприлично желтых подсолнуха. Обычно я встречаю обозначенный неприличным красный, но красный, цвет крови и рождества, мне таким не кажется. А желтый, подсолнечно желтый, который только и есть у них, и у них на полотнах Ван Гога, которые теперь неприлично — видите! — любить, но которые не стали от этого хуже. Или менее любимыми. У подсолнухов сухие, шершавые листья, они пьют по полграфина воды в день, я не знаю, сколько они простоят — это первые мои подсолнухи, им уже четыре дня, а я все без конца натыкаюсь на них взглядом, а потом с трудом могу оторваться, вернуться к другим делам. Можно сказать, что уже четыре дня я только и делаю, что сижу перед подсолнухами и пытаюсь на них не смотреть. Я думаю о чем-то, вот, недавно вспоминала, как в детстве гостила у родственников, и у них были поле подсолнухов и поле кукурузы, и оба были очаровательными, я их обожала — странно думать о времени, когда я не знала, что кукурузу принято опасаться. Я этого не делаю. Но я об этом знаю.

Кире столько же лет, сколько и мне сейчас — тридцать. Или нет? Может, чуть больше или чуть меньше. Кира пока не решила, что хочет делать — в широком смысле. Кира пока не решила, нужно ли на самом деле решать. Она нашла работу в похоронном бюро случайно, когда обзванивала выделенные мягким карандашом объявления в газете — у Киры есть слабость не к газетам, но ко всему, что не в моде, ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти нужную, где публикуют предложения работы, и все они там странные. В основном это похоронные бюро, подозрительные агенства недвижимости, разное, от чего веет опасностью. Кира собиралась позвонить в подозрительное агенство недвижимости, но попала в похоронное бюро (еще одна черта — она невнимательна). Ее немедленно пригласили, потому что голос Киры — это именно то, что нужно, он мягкий, вкрадчивый, приятный. Сразу представляешь обладательницу, которой хочется доверять, которая всегда поможет, чувствительная, нежная и одновременно сильная женщина. Нельзя сказать, что такое представление имеет отношение к Кире, но можно — что она ценит свой голос и умеет им пользоваться. Мысль о романе с Кирой не вызывала у меня отторжения, но это говорит о малом, разве нужны главные героини и герои, с которыми не хотелось бы романа, короткого ли, длинного, ночи секса, отношений на всю жизнь. Строго говоря, эти романы в смысле отношения и составляют романы в смысле произведения. Дописываешь и этим ставишь точку — запиской, или, хуже того, сообщением, долгим искренним разговором — я люблю тебя, я так тебя люблю, но…

Но.

Хуже всех — ненаписанные, с ними все прыгает, без конца движется, то мы в начале, когда хочется все узнать, каждую подробность, разрезать и заглянуть внутрь, поглотить, выпить, то мы в периоде, где осталось только раздражение, и если случается близость, то это hate fuck, не более, то мы сиамские близнецы, так близки, то я выбегаю из комнаты, когда заходит он, она, оно, они. Их несколько, всегда несколько — рыбак, застрявший посреди озера на лодке, неясная девушка с дурным характером и ее красивая мать, одна — буквально без мозга, один — случайно убивший своего коллегу. Там же находится Кира. Старше одних, младше других, я не знаю наверняка, что с ней произойдет, но пора уже наконец узнать. Еще я хочу, чтобы она оставила меня в покое. Или, может, хочу — ее.

После работы Кира отправилась на распродажу вещей покойного, покойных в этом случае, — владелец Персефоны, ее босс Эрик, бледный сутулый мужчина с жадными глазами и впалыми щеками, называл это или благотворительностью, или традицией, или любовью к искусству — зависело от того, в каком расположении он был в нужный день; Кира же была уверена, что движет им только алчность, только желание нажиться, ведь редко, совсем редко, но на распродажах можно было найти сокровище, и ее, Киры, задачей было отыскать, надавить на раны, пройтись по больному, поторговаться и заполучить его за бесценок. В этот день — она проспала и едва не опоздала на работу, это раздражало и потому, что у нее была не та работа, на которую можно было опаздывать, и потому, что она знала, грядет отповедь от Эрика, которая будет тянуться как тупая боль, то затухать, то снова мучить — несколько дней, если не недель, и кончится это, как всегда кончалось, сексом, который не удовлетворит ни ее, ни его, но поставит точку. Первый их секс был другим. Это был третий день ее работы, они с Эриком остались в офисе вдвоем, но она не заметила этого, потому что слишком увлеченно читала все, связанное с неожиданной деятельностью — и это включало в себя и статьи тех, кто разбирается, и ознакомительные отрывки из книг (три, с полярно разными подходами к сервису, она уже выбрала), и байки с реддита, и гневные видео на ютубе, и душераздирающие посты в блогах — не обязательно в этом порядке. Эрик смотрел на нее с минуту, а потом спросил, не собирается ли она домой, если нет — помнит ли она, как включать сигнализацию, и чем, если не секрет, она так увлечена?

Да, ответила Кира, и да, и — читаю статью, которая говорит, что похороны многих возбуждают, и думаю об этом.

Он покраснел, рыжие краснеют очень забавно, подумала тогда Кира, краснота разлилась по лицу неровными пятнами, он сглотнул и неловко сказал, что это звучит очень интересно, но он против секса в офисе, даже если это секс с ним, но, может, они поедут куда-нибудь? Или к нему? Или к ней? Он не привлекал Киру, но эта новая обстановка, и усталость, и то, как он неловко спросил, и да, возможно, ее возбуждала смерть, и в сумке все равно уже месяц валялись презервативы, а у нее был принцип — не хранить их там дольше пяти недель, потом обязательно выбрасывать, а это не очень экологично. Кира согласилась. Они поехали к нему.

Та ночь была хороша: и они друг с другом, и разговоры, и второй раз, и как они заснули уже под утро, не касаясь друг друга, а проснулись, обнимаясь, с трудом понимая, как вытащить руки, ноги, себя из этого объятия. Та ночь была хороша, поэтому и случались другие — уже нисколько не хорошие, вызывающие утомление в лучшем случае, а за ними начались ночи и уже не ночи даже, душ, секс, такси домой — вызывавшие только раздражение и злость. Кира только дважды думала об этом, об их отношениях?, оба раза слово прозвучало у нее в голове вопросительно, однажды, когда отчего-то отказала красивой девушке в баре и неожиданно поняла, что это из-за Эрика, и второй, когда на его сухое предложение она резко ответила, что у нее менструация, но он сказал, что это неважно, и вылизывал ее всю ночь, пока она не стала засыпать от того, насколько расслабилась. Он убежал мыть лицо, прежде чем поцеловал ее, и тогда она мельком задумалась, что, может, у них и есть _что-то_ , а не _ничего_ , как она обычно считала. Утром они поссорились из-за ерунды, из-за неправильно висевшего полотенца, и больше Кира об отношениях не думала.

Но сегодня — сегодня она едва не опоздала, и служба прошла особенно тяжело, жена покойного пыталась взять себя в руки, но не могла, постоянно срывалась на слезы, захлебывалась ими, задыхалась от нехватки воздуха, и Кире, которая всегда сочувствовала людям только умеренно, было тяжело смотреть, тяжело находиться рядом. Ей хотелось чего-то: протянуть руку, обнять, налить виски, дать снотворное. Ничего нельзя было сделать, она ничего и не делала. После она сказала Эрику, что не может ехать на распродажу вещей, очень пожилая семейная пара, было подозрение на двойное самоубийство, но никто не стал расследовать. Они умерли в объятиях друг друга, в своей постели — разве не лучшее, на что могли рассчитывать остальные? Эрик сказал, что никто не обещал ей простой работы и не думай даже, что я не заметил, как ты впопыхах влетела в офис без двух девять.

Кира разозлилась, немедленно решила, что если и найдет в этой квартире что-то исключительно замечательное, то или не купит, или купит для себя, выразительно не_хлопнула дверью на прощание, насуплено рухнула в такси и скоро оказалась в нужной квартире. Та была забита вещами больше, чем ими была забита квартира Эрика, и людьми — больше, чем некоторые станции. Вокруг была ерунда, ерунда, симпатичный мужчина, красивая женщина, вино было терпкое, очень хорошее, в пыльные окна, как испуганная птица, бился зайчик от стекла машины во дворе, перед которым шевелилась от ветра дубовая ветка, на потолке подрагивала от тяжелых шагов хрустальная люстра. Кира скучала. Она не посмотрела ни на что, но видела все, ничего не привлекало ее внимание, ничего не вызывало интерес. Внук пары, как же его звали, впрочем, важно ли это, подошел, они недолго поговорили, он о том, как рад, что обратился именно в Персефону, что церемонию проводила Кира, что все прошло так, как надо, Кира отвечала, да, спасибо, я рада, что мы смогли помочь, мои соболезнования, как много всего интересного в этой квартире. Он неожиданно хмыкнул, этим на секунду сбил ее с толку, сказал:

— Все это ерунда, вы же сами видите. Интересное здесь только одно, идемте, я покажу. — Он положил ладонь на локоть Кире, направил ее в нужную сторону, они с трудом пробрались через комнату, следующую, зайчик от машины ненадолго ослепил ее, Кира зажмурилась, но продолжила шагать, и наконец они остановились перед крепкой темной дверью. За ней была крохотная комната без окон, с одним только полосатым креслом и зеркалом на стене перед ним. Кира было задала вопрос, но внук щелкнул выключателем, и она смогла разглядеть зеркало. Мутная, потемневшая от времени поверхность, но рама такая, при взгляде на которую Кирой овладела страсть иметь вещи, называть их своими, смотреть на них, гладить, _обладать._ Страсть охватила ее резко, сильно, но так же резко и ушла, Кира совладала с собой, подумала, решила, что это зеркало будет отличной вещью, чтобы отомстить Эрику. Они поторговались, оба для проформы, Кира — потому что готова была заплатить начальную цену, внук — неизвестно по какой причине, может, и правда от симпатии. Цена была решена, Кира неожиданно не захотела дожидаться доставки, вызвала такси и забрала зеркало с собой. Из квартиры его для нее вынес внук, в ее квартиру занес таксист.

Девать зеркало было решительно некуда, она не собиралась забивать в стены гвозди, да и не умела, к тому же, кто будет рисковать разбить такую чудесную вещь, если она свалится. Временно Кира придумала прислонить зеркало к стене в спальне, чтобы видеть свои ноги, когда встает с кровати. Ноги были стройные, ровные, смотреть на них было приятно, и пусть это и было довольно глупо, но Кира и не собиралась использовать зеркало как-то особенно. Эрик позвонил четыре раза за вечер, она не взяла трубку. Он извинился в сообщении, что было вдвойне необычно, потому что он никогда не извинялся и почти никогда не писал. Кира не отвечала, ясно было, что ему просто хочется знать, нашла ли она что-то интересное, но ничего, придется ему подождать до завтра. Она слушала какой-то случайный саундтрек — ей очень нравились новые, где резкие звуки, шум и создавали музыку, которая, конечно, ей не была, но одновременно была истинно ей, развлекалась тем, что скрещивала ноги на кровати, а потом опускала их и смотрела на отражение. Она поразмышляла, выйти поужинать, или заказать что-то, или приготовить самой — никакая идея не привлекала, поэтому она устроилась в постели, открыла сообщество крипипасты, отсортировала истории по времени, не по популярности — она читала все, что было на сайте, кроме историй последних двух недель. Кира погасила свет, убрала яркость в телефоне до минимума и принялась читать в надежде, что хоть что-то ее напугает — ну или хотя бы вызовет дрожь омерзения.

Пока Кира читает — кстати, зря она надеется, ничего страшного в сообществе не выложили, пока Кира разочаровывается, давай, моя пустота, поговорим о крипипасте. Что я нахожу странным, очень странным — это то, что истории должны быть реалистичными, притворяться, что они описывают реальный опыт, но все там всегда так искусственно, ненатурально… Монстры монстрами, страшные духи, ужасные чудовища, хорошо, здорово, бродящие по улица мертвецы, щупальцы, инопланетяне, да, всему да, но почему же никто никогда не сталкивается с бытом?

Вот, скажем, то самое утро, когда никто не подозревает, каким кошмаром закончится вечер, солнце, птицы, зелень, ветер с моря приятно, а не резко пахнет солью, а ты, вместо того, чтобы благословенно не ожидать ничего ужасного, стоишь перед мучительным выбором — очки от солнца или очки для зрения, потому что чертовы линзы отказываются лезть в глаза, пусть ты и вылила на них уже почти весь бутылек очищающих капель. Выбор отвратительный. В одних можно не ослепнуть, но ничего не видеть, в других — наоборот, только не наоборот, видеть ты будешь только мгновение, потом глаза начнут жариться от солнца, которое еще горячее сквозь увеличивающие линзы. Разумеется, выбираешь солнечные. А потом, через весь день, спустя очередной невыносимый день, почти ночью, когда ты устало бредешь домой и опустошена от усталости, и дурацкие очки до сих пор на лице, потому что ты забыла чехол, и дома нет никакой еды, а у тебя с собой нет денег — будь проклят финансовый совет брать с собой столько, сколько намереваешься потратить — мысль о том, чтобы зайти домой, взять деньги и идти куда-то, ох, ты ненавидишь это так сильно, что даже не собираешься заканчивать эту мысль, и вот в этом состоянии, в момент, когда ты делаешь последний поворот к дому, ты встречаешь монстра. Ты, конечно же, понятия не имеешь, что это монстр, потому что видишь только очертания, и те — совсем размытые, и момент узнавания случается только тогда, когда высокая девушка в длинном черном платье (сумасшедшая, такая жара на улице!), эта девушка игнорирует границы личного пространства, придвигается близко-близко, а ты слишком устала, чтобы отходить, и вот тут-то, когда огромный, распахнутый, зубастый рот оказывается у тебя перед носом, тогда-то ты его и замечаешь. И ты искренне хмыкаешь, потому что и правда, хм, но быстро соображаешь, что это так себе реакция, и выдыхаешь:

— Ох!

Ничего не выходит, потому что монстр тебе попался тонко чувствующий, и оно сразу же понимает, что это был не испуганный ох, а скорее удивленный, монстр оскорбленно цокает, бубнит про отсутствие должного — да хоть какого-то, омг — уважения, и убегает. Первый твой позыв — бежать за ним, объяснить про линзы, и глаза, и солнце, но монстр бежит, уже душераздираще рыдая, через дорогу, не смотрит по сторонам, и его сбивает машина, выезжающая из-за поворота, за который тебе нужно.

Не очень крипи, зато реалистично.

Или вот другое, ночь, буря за окном, ты и любовник зачем-то ночуете в проклятой и (возможно) заброшенной квартире. Это а. говорит, что нужно лучше подходить к выбору любовников, б. немножко пугает. День выдался отвратительным, и ты в общем-то заранее знала, что уснуть не выйдет, но все равно в ярости. Снаружи воет, в квартире все скрипит, все, и полки, и пол, и потолок, и стены, и даже холодильник, ты знала, что придется всю ночь страдать, но теперь это происходит, и оно решительно невыносимо. Наконец, наконец! ты забываешься, в неудобной позе, все затечет, но шевелиться нельзя, проснешься, под храп, и скрип, и рев, и град по жестяному водостоку, но раздражаться нельзя — проснешься, ты наконец спишь, но нет, потому что тебя настораживают некие неприятные звуки.

И вот, что говорит о многом в твоей жизни: зомби, или что она там, полуразложившаяся крипи бабка, которая сидит верхом на твоем любовнике и доедает его с влажным ном-ном-ном, сначала шепчет, что сейчас и за тебя примется, а потом щурится единственным глазом, присматривается и с внезапным участием спрашивает:

— Милая, а ты чувствуешь-то себя как?

Наверное, не так. Наверное, она делает чавк-чавк-чавк, и черная кровь густо стекает по подбородку и шее, и кишки любовника намотаны на запястье бабки, и любовник почему-то до сих пор не умер, тихо хныкает, интересно, что именно тебя потревожило, это смирившееся, оттого совсем печальное, хныканье, или веселое чавканье бабки? Суть, впрочем, остается прежней. Зомби-бабка смотрит жалостливо и спрашивает:

— Тебя обидел что ли кто? Этот? — Она приподнимает руку с браслетом из кишок, и любовник забавно дергается. Ты не смеешься, ты раздраженно выдыхаешь, говоришь, что не хочешь это обсуждать, и отворачиваешься. Но все-таки хочешь, потому что потом, лежа спиной к бабке, которая даже перестала есть, ты рассказываешь, что сегодня все стало так, что ты схватила ножницы для бумаги, быстро ушла (убежала) в туалет, и там, перед мутным, заляпанным каплями и пеной зеркалом, постриглась. А потом сидела в кабинке сорок минут, осторожно дышала и надеялась, что если чертовы волосы и не отрастут сейчас же, то пусть хотя бы старые выползут из корзины и как-нибудь прикрепятся обратно.

Бабка и любовник явно не ожидали такого, ты чувствуешь это по тишине за спиной. Переворачиваешься на спину, смотришь на скрипучий потолок, не на них, и уныло говоришь:

— А что действительно плохо, что вот это, — ты не глядя машешь ладонью в их сторону, — это даже не в пятерке худших событий дня.

Любовник оскорбленно мычит, зомби-бабка задорно смеется, гладит тебя по голове сравнительно чистой рукой и отправляет вас обоих в утро. Живых, невыспавшихся и, кажется, больше не любовников. Наверняка больше не любовников, потому что по какой другой причине ты могла бы оказаться в этой проклятой квартире, если бы не из-за этого мудака? В голове потом полдня эхом бьется хохот бабки на твою дурацкую, переиспользованную, украденную шутку, и ты даже немножко собой гордишься. Еще вспоминается ласковое прикосновение, и это неожиданно становится поводом написать заявление в тот же день, а потом сойти с ума от безделья, с трудом найти и купить газету, вооружиться слишком мягким карандашом и выбирать между разным, от чего веет опасностью, подозрительными агентствами недвижимости и похоронными бюро.

К Кире ли относится это ты? Знаю ли я эти истории, потому что мы обе любили, когда она шептала мне свои страшные смешные сказки в ночи, когда я металась по постели и рыдала от бессоницы? Не уверена, важно ли это.

Кира заснула от скуки, не от испуга, но — неожиданно и даже приятно — всю ночь ей снилось нечто беспокойное: мрачные, мерзкие даже образы, звуки, от которых кожа покрывалась мурашками, запахи чего-то разлагающегося, сладкого, уколы боли по всему телу. Кира любила такие сны, поэтому утром она начала было с удовольствием потягиваться, но немедленно, без всякой прустовой растерянности поняла, что:

_ она проснулась совершенно не там, где уснула, и хуже того

_ она проснулась не в том теле, в котором уснула.

Вот так вот! Я торжествую, что это история о попаданстве, хотя особенно торжествовать, кажется, не о чем. На улице сумрак, туман, а я так устала, что даже радоваться выходит только в четверть силы, а может, и того меньше. Сегодня я пекла кекс для бывшей возлюбленной (ненавижу это сочетание), потому что мы с ней в _таких_ отношениях (ненавижу это выражение и сильнее этого ненавижу ситуацию), в отношениях, когда я пеку ей лимонные кексы, а она продолжает воровать с работы канцтовары для меня. Я пишу на бумаге, мне нужно много ручек. И много бумаги. И мне очень нравится логотип ее фирмы, там вывернутая ладонь и целый шар гранатовых зернышек. Сегодня я пекла кекс, и прошло уже полчаса, я решила посмотреть. Я опустила дверцу духовки, достала форму, кекс не был готов, это было ясно, на ноги шло тепло из духовки, жар дверцы, и я подумала, может, сделать эти полшага, прижаться кожей, и тогда, должно быть, мне станет немного легче — тошнотворный запах, боль, то, как кожа прилипнет к раскаленному металлу, и мне придется думать о том, как убрать ее, чтобы она не зажарилась, и нужно будет обработать раны, отыскать бинты и мази — тогда можно будет кричать от боли, верно? Можно ведь кричать только от такой боли. Так странно.

Я не сделала полшага, вовремя вспомнила, как неприятны ожоги. Я поставила кекс обратно в духовку, завела новый таймер. Потом я вышла во двор и плакала под дождем, потому что так — можно. Телефон я взяла с собой, поэтому кекс не сгорел. Через сорок минут он был готов, а во мне больше не осталось слез. Моя бывшая возлюбленная наверняка это исправит вечером.


	2. Chapter 2

Сегодня подсолнухам уже восемь дней, столько же я почти от них не отрываюсь. Мне снилось, не ночью, скорее это было днем, отчего-то не выходит спать в нужное время, мне снилось, что они выбираются из графина и ползут ко мне. Это меня разбудило — попытка понять, как они ползут, если у них такие толстые, твердые, неподвижные стебли. Подсолнухи стояли, и мой взгляд снова прилип к ним.

Вчера, или позавчера, сложно сказать, я перебирала помады, искала что-нибудь, что мне особенно понравится, вышло — только наоборот, я повертела в руках темно-синюю, почти черную, я ее не любила, не хотела, и все-таки не могла выбросить. Лучшее, что можно было сделать, — это раскрасить ей себя, но, конечно, не губы. Я провела по венам на руках, правые вышли лучше, чем левые, но и неудивительно, что удивительно — что помада не кончилась, пусть я и безвылазно торчала дома и была очень бледна. Я провела по венам на животе, на бедрах, на ногах — мышцы мне нравились, когда были плотными, почти каменными, и сейчас они такими не были. Я расстроилась и решила, что нужно непременно пойти в зал.

Это было позавчера, или вчера, не уверена, что вспомню точно. Сложность была в том, что я не могла оторваться от подсолнухов. Сложность была в том, что помада чертовски сложно смывается с кожи, если это не губы. На венах, впрочем, она смотрелась хорошо, куда лучше, чем на губах. Я отмыла помаду, посмотрела еще, поспала, что-то, кажется, ела, говорила с кем-то по телефону, кто-то кричал на меня, соседи лупили в стенку кулаком, потому что была ночь, а я слишком громко слушала Баха, или по какой-то другой причине. Кажется, все было не вполне так. Я слушала Баха, когда Кира смирилась с отвращением к новому телу или просто с похмельем этого тела после бурной ночи, о которой она не помнила. Я слушала Баха, когда Кира осмелилась покинуть пределы квартиры — похожей и совершенно другой. Когда она осознавала иной город, вдыхала чужой воздух, заставляла себя не пялиться на чудесные и страшные машины, полулюдей, полумеханизмы, которые проходили мимо и болтали о своем, когда Кира под свитером расцарапывала руку до крови, чтобы все-таки проснуться, я по кругу слушала до минорную пассакалию, и сложно понять, кому все казалось более головокружительным, мне с мрачными бесконечными рефренами, или ей в этом чуждом мире, куда я ее забросила по прихоти. Можно зато понять соседей, которые, кажется, всем телом бились в общие стены, кого угодно сведет с ума повторяющийся Бах из колонки ноутбука.

Я хотела бы купить колонку, чтобы она была очень хорошая, чтобы музыка из нее не расстраивала соседей, прохожих, меня. У меня есть одна, лишенная возможности называться переносной, или может, лишившая меня возможности переносить ее. Когда я включаю колонку, она здоровается со мной. Когда я вытаскиваю шнур зарядки из розетки, она начинает говорить со мной голосом демонов из ада. Колонка стоит на вечной зарядке в комнате, которую я использую нечасто, но там обязательно должен быть источник музыки, иначе звуки оттуда могут показаться кому-то подозрительными, а я не люблю казаться подозрительной. Я сижу на полу напротив комода, опираюсь спиной на диван, он упирается в подрагивающую от ритмичных ударов чужих тел стену, Бах повторяется и повторяется, а я смотрю на свои подсолнухи и, кажется, уже немножко хочу, чтобы они завяли. Гидрометр сердится, я стараюсь не смотреть на нее, что сложно — я убрала ее с комода на полку для пластинок, потому что на комоде она постоянно мокла, потому что я постоянно без повода брызгала на подсолнухи из пульверизатора, и теперь гидрометр стоит на уровне моих глаз. Она сердится, почти (то есть _не_ ) вслух говорит, что это невыносимо — температура двадцать шесть по цельсию, влажность — девяносто восемь процентов. Еще два, и мы с ней окажемся в облаке, и что потом? Выращивать лилии вместо сердца и легких, смотреть, как мои волосы плавно колышутся под водой, собирать языком капельки с кожи — с моей бывшей возлюбленной это было бы приятно, но не с гидрометром же. Нужно что-то делать, строго говорит она, и я киваю. Я с ней согласна.

Кира едва верила в происходящее, ей приходилось заставлять себя фокусироваться на мелочах, чтобы не потерять сознание, или даже разум от общего. Заплатка на боку машины, прикрепленной к ее дому, была из фиолетового металла, куски неба, которые она могла разглядеть через дома и летающие машины — были темно-синие, почти черные, знакомый цвет, но она не могла припомнить, где видела его. По ночам на небе проступали звезды, и Кира старалась разглядеть Медведиц, Дракона, хоть что-то, но не могла найти знакомых. По ночам на небе проступали звезды, и это значило, что несмотря на дым и черный, угольный туман по утрам этот город был чище, чем ее.

Хотя постойте-ка. Я оторвалась от цветов, приняла душ и иду в зал. Но там, несмотря на яркий свет, излишне бодрую музыку, выкрики и тяжелое дыхание, мне не хочется ничего поднимать и опускать или поднимать и бросать, ничего тянуть, ничего держать. Иду на стептренажер, он — мой большой друг, на нем нельзя заниматься больше часа, нет программ длиннее, но опытным путем я выяснила, что если уложиться секунд в десять, можно сразу запустить следующую, и прыгать, как в условиях пониженной гравитации, в никуда — если же не успеть, он отключится минут на десять и мне придется изнывать. После второго часа, когда я счастливо пропитана потом, великолепной физической усталостью, но иногда усталости было мало, или мне совсем не хотелось возвращаться домой, или очень уж хотелось додумать что-то, и я пыталась обхитрить тренажер, ужасно быстро запускала следующую тренировку, но это уже не срабатывало. После двух часов он немедленно отключался на десять минут, и я оставалась не вполне удовлетворенной, растерянной, но постепенно приходила в себя и соглашалась, что три часа — это было бы уже чересчур. Можно было бы, конечно, просто переходить с тренажера на тренажер и заниматься столько часов, сколько я способна держаться (сколько способно держаться мое несчастное сердце), но это мне казалось предательством, к тому же несуществующий инстинкт самосохранения кричал, что пора заканчивать, и я брела в душ, который ненавидела всем сердцем, но без которого невозможно было обойтись в кардиодни.

Пока я прыгаю в воздухе, подозрительно слежу за дыханием, сердцем, спиной, я поглядываю на незнакомку, которая отражается в окне, она сосредоточено занимается на стептренажере и с равной вероятностью может оказаться и не оказаться мной. Я не присматриваюсь. Через два часа пора тяжело свалиться с тренажера, пока чувства не пришли в норму, помчаться в душ, чтобы он вызывал меньше омерзения, в этот раз повезло, успела, успела и переодеться, выскочить в холл. В холле высокие столы, барные стойки, пахнет чем-то цветочным — прекрасное место, чтобы воображать, что я такая женщина, которая не может даже в зал сходить, чтобы потом немедленно не начать работать в этом же зале. Мне нравится воображать, что я когда-нибудь усядусь на такой стул, за такой стол, буду казаться себе такой женщиной, но из раза в раз я забиваюсь за тяжелые плотные шторы на подоконник. Там, в окружении шторы, стен, толстого стекла, любого начнет тревожить клаустрофобия, но я люблю, так люблю это ощущение.

Я почти там, наполовину влезла за штору, когда замечаю, что в противоположном углу подоконника уже сидит человек. Хочется отступить, но это глупо, а я сейчас не готова чувствовать себя глупой, влезаю до конца, усаживаюсь, открываю ноутбук, что там моя Кира? Я пишу, сочиняю и удаляю абзац за абзацем — про первые дни Киры, про город, в котором она оказалась, про мир, который так не похож на то, что знает она, но, конечно, совершенно такой же. Меня мутит от слащавости даже этого короткого (по моим меркам) предложения, поэтому все описания и оказываются в нигде, которое не достать с cntr + z, а другого я не знаю. Тело Киры — это ее же тело, вот, что, думаю, важно (запятые — как мое чиханье от пыльной шторы). Тело ее же, но оно неухоженное, неопрятное, на нем шрамы и жир, на лице морщины, на ногах странные ожоги (будто эта Кира вместо меня шагнула к духовке). Кира рада, что не оказалась в ком-то незнакомом. Она в ярости, что эта незнакомка, которая теперь занимает _ее_ тело, наверняка обращается с ним отвратительно. Эта ярость здорово помогает ей в первые сутки, когда она готова выть, разрывать неровными, неухоженными ногтями кожу, вырвать глаза от отчаяния.

На второй день она вовсю роется в квартире, чтобы узнать все об этой Кире.

На третий — слушает радио, выписывает незнакомые слова и пытается понять их смысл.

На четвертый — когда море падает вскипятить море, я потею на стептренажере, а моя гидрометр милостиво роняет на один процент влажности и на секунду включает счастливое лицо, тайком, когда меня нет дома, она может только так, но я все равно об этом знаю, как же не знать, когда это _моя_ история — в эту минуту Кира впервые выходит наружу.

Упс, случилась жизнь, случились дела, закончился отпуск, закончилась первая неделя на работе. Подсолнухи стоят, одному невесело, одному отлично, а дальше, наверное, должно быть как в задачке — сколько лепестков во втором? Солнце заглядывает в окно, коллеги всю неделю так ненавязчиво, что хочется кричать, интересуются, как я — инцидент со стрижкой в туалете немного подпортил мою репутацию, и я, признаться, понятия не имею, что отвечать. В первые дни я была так, что в конце отпуска раскрашивала вены помадой, а потом собиралась провести по ним ножом, но остановилась, потому что подумала, с моей удачливостью я непременно выживу, и придется отмывать нож, который будет весь в воске от помады или что там в составе, и наверняка это будет ужасно утомительно. Я где-то читала, что Агата Кристи придумывала развязки своих историй, когда мыла посуду. Я не люблю мыть посуду. Мне непонятно, зачем Агата Кристи мыла посуду, если она жила в то удивительное время, когда в дневниках в одном предложении умещалось отчаяние от того, что денег нет, ни на еду, ни на одежду, и рассказ о том, как кухарка и горничная начали красить губы, и не вполне ясно, как на это реагировать.

В наушниках глупость, какая-то глупость — христианский рэп (хм?), хриплый мальчик кричит, что хочет перемен, и зачем же ради этого открывать рот. Можно подумать, нет уже сотен, тысяч песен о том, как перемен требуют наши сердца. Впрочем, это не значит, что нужно останавливаться, откуда иначе возьмутся песни хорошие. Сегодня хороший день, хороший вечер. Стоит жара, но пока выходит ее терпеть, подсолнухи стоят и требуют взгляда, но я сейчас там, где мне это нравится. Завтра — выходной, завтра я поеду в микрогород на три церкви, один замок и, если быть честной, половинку музея. Хочу побывать везде.

Нужно бы вернуться к Кире, но я, думаю, буду к этому готова чуть позже, когда она получше освоится в новом мире и сможет о нем рассказать. Пока дело идет неплохо, Кира сообразительна, у нее сильна воля к жизни, сильно в ней и любопытство. Она находится в нижней части среднего класса и намерена это поскорее исправить — у ее двойницы не получилось, но Кира уверена, что это только от нехватки старания. Правда ли это? Не совсем. Другая Кира, которая, здесь нечего отрицать, совсем не такая деятельная, потратила свои полторы недели в основном на гастрономические эксперименты, легко набрала те три килограмма, которые скинула Кира, прогуляла работу, и в четверг выбралась прогуляться, но больше в магазин, попала под машину, потому что забыла о пешеходных переходах — и скончалась. Это не значит, что она никогда не стремилась к лучшей жизни.

Это значит, что Кире некуда возвращаться.

Впрочем, сейчас Кире не до этого. Она тайком изучает мир (он ей нравится. Она уверена, что это туристический эффект и она возненавидит мир, если не сможет вернуться домой, но пока ей очень нравятся и механизмы, и странные люди, и непривычные перипетии в книгах и радиопостановках). Она вышла на работу и почти уверена, что никто не заподозрил подмены (нет, но многим интересно, что же с ней случилось за отпуск, что она решила заняться собой и явно стала вежливее и приятнее). Кира ненавидит эту работу, но не хочет уходить, пока не придумала куда.

Она работает уборщицей в библиотеке.

Я работаю библиотекарем.

В субботу я напросилась в рабочую поездку с коллегой, про которую мне нравится воображать, что она в меня влюблена. Не знаю почему — и поездка, и влюбленность. Мы выехали рано, когда солнце еще светило нежно, не яростно. Я все время смотрела в окно, там неслись: небольшие города, деревни, лес кусками, стенами, рядами пушистых, совсем юных сосен, земля, подсвеченная рапсом, земля, рапсом убитая, романтичные каменные остановки посреди ничего. Меня всю дорогу тошнило.

Рабочая часть поездки заняла меньше времени, чем дорога. Я нашла несколько книг, которые хотела бы прочитать, которых нет у нас, но не ехать же, чтобы возвращать их. Я сказала это библиотечному коту, и он немедленно все устроил — мне завели карточку, нашли человека, который будет около моего дома через две недели, представили нас друг другу, вручили книги. Человек оказался симпатичный, и я немного развеселилась. Еще мне очень нравится, когда говорят _с оказией_ , это из тех чудесных слов, значение которых я знаю, но при этом понятия не имеют, что именно они значат.

Мы положили книги в машину, решили, что уезжать глупо и что нам решительно _необходимо_ посетить замок — ни я, ни моя коллега не были там с декаду, а это ведь никуда не годится, ну правда же. В замке было тихо, прохладно, я была задумчивая, немногословная — он ошарашил меня, когда мы гуляли по парку, вдоль реки, и он неожиданно показался среди холмов, деревьев, неба — крохотные черные проемы окон в белоснежных стенах, рыжие конусы крыш — я пожалела, что не умею рисовать, это был бы чудесный пейзаж, море зелени, небо, река, замок. Я стала совсем неразговорчивой, коллега пыталась, но меня невозможно расшевелить, если я этого не хочу. Мы прошли первую башню, и на втором этаже второй меня рассмешил герб — очередной лев-имбецил, но это ничего, к ним я привыкла, но отчего-то в паре с ним был дохлый, разрезанный пополам, с высунутым алым языком олень с короной на макушке. Средневековой искусство меня всегда забавляло, как не развеселиться, когда у единорога на гобелене очень царственный вид, если не смотреть на голову, на пустые глаза и прикрытый рот, из которого торчит кончик языка. Или картина, где толпа веселится в замковом парке, все очень радуются, празднуют день летнего солнцестояния, но стоит присмотреться и уже не получится не замечать неестественно вывернутые конечности, развернутые сто восемьдесят градусов шеи — и не в том смысле, что обратишь внимание и ужаснешься, и из-за радостного экстерьера выглянут кошмарные внутренности — нет, это смешно, не страшно. Я рассмеялась, когда рассмотрела герб, позвала коллегу, показала ей — и дальше нам было очень весело, мы хихикали, хохотали, немножко рыдали от веселья. Было здорово.

Еще я видела портреты хитрых красивых мужчин, серьезных и легкомысленных красивых женщин и один, особенный, с молодой лукавой девушкой. Ее звали Мария Амалия, и я, признаться, пожалела, что Киру зовут просто Кира. Доспехи, платья с рафами, туфли, и ниже, дальше, в темноту и прохладу, которая начинала становиться неприятной — посуда, печи, устройства, бочонки с вина, запасы воска. Потом — холмы, парк, статуи без лиц, без рук, без ног (разные), кролики, которые льнули к рукам, мягкие, теплые, дрожащие, таверна с не особенно вкусной едой, я бы занялась еще чем-нибудь с коллегой, но городок был маленький, мы были и в замке, и в парке, и в церквях (ничего особенного, к сожалению), и в библиотеке — оставался только музей, но он был закрыт.

Мы поехали домой. По дороге (меня больше не тошнило) мы спорили об облаках, кто лучше сможет доказать, что видит дракона, а не придумывает. Мы едва не вылетели с дороги, когда коллега слишком разгорячилась и схватила меня обеими руками, чтобы правильно повернуть к нужному облаку. Машину сразу же повело, но коллега справилась с управлением, и мы и выжили, и не поцарапали машину (было бы жалко, некоторые компании с машинами в аренду требуют совершенно неразумные суммы даже за крохотные, почти незаметные поломки), и приехали домой. Коллега помогла мне собрать книги, которые разлетелись по заднему сиденью, а потом спросила, не хочу ли я поужинать вместе? Где-нибудь часа через три-четыре?

Я согласилась. Она улыбнулась, ужасно неловко пробормотала, it’s a date, добавила, что заедет за мной в половину восьмого и умчалась чуть быстрее, чем следует. Может, я и не воображаю, что она в меня влюблена.

Раз у меня есть свободное время я выбираю сервис всяких, но в основном артахаусных (главный плюс — там поровну невыносимо длинных и удобно-коротких фильмов), выбираю короткий, японский, смотрю. Это история про девушку, которую бросил парень, но они все равно живут вместе — уже полгода — формально потому что она копит деньги на свое жилье, фактически потому что пока на самом деле не готовы расстаться. В один момент подруги расспрашивают героиню о том, как продвигаются ее отношения, и она признается, что они уже полгода как расстались, и подруги ее осуждают ровно так, как это обычно происходит в японских фильмах. Я сочувствую героине. Я на нее сержусь. Я думаю о себе, стараюсь не сравнивать, но сравниваю. Мы с моей бывшей возлюбленной не живем вместе, но иногда кажется, что мы все еще пара, и пара даже лучшая, чем были, когда правда _были._ Я готовлю ей десерты, она покупает мне продукты, иногда десерты горят, и мы смеемся, иногда продукты оказываются совершенно не теми, и это тоже нас забавляет. Мы ходим вместе выбирать ей костюмы, мне — помады, мы ходим вместе в кино и оперу, она разговаривает с моей мамой чаще, чем я, я оплачиваю ее счета, потому что она никак не может запомнить, что нужно это делать.

Иногда меня бросает в дрожь, мне становится и холодно, и жарко, я не могу выровнять дыхание, я мечусь по квартире, делаю себе плохо, делаю себе больно, и иногда это происходит реже, но чаще — чаще. Меня охватывает отчаяние, когда я думаю, вот она, моя бывшая возлюбленная, найдет кого-то, и все точно уже кончится, и я так этого не хочу. Меня охватывает ужас, когда я думаю, что с моей-то удачливостью — она найдет кого-то, кого я знаю, или кто живет по соседству, или вообще кто-то из моей семьи.

Японский фильм заканчивается банальной мудростью о том, что твое счастье, или хотя бы адекватное существование, — это твои проблемы, я включаю следующий. Этот французский, и там героиня страшно мучается от того, что ее бросил любовник, и ей советуют завести себе ворох других, чтобы отвлечься. Может, это хороший совет. Я думаю, что с удовольствием занялась бы сексом с коллегой. Или тем мужчиной из библиотеки, который приедет ко мне за книгами через две недели. Может, нужно завести приложение и позволить незнакомым людям заваливать меня фотографиями гениталий. Может, не стоит. Французский фильм тянется, как смазка, возможно, даже пахнет так же. Наконец он заканчивается. Тут выясняется, что я совершила ошибку и выбрала слишком короткие фильмы, времени все еще полно, поэтому я не могу удержаться и лезу в тайный ящик, слишком небольшой, чтобы называться его сейфом, лезу туда, достаю тетрадь с газетными вырезками, распечатками, копиями заседаний и решений, и читаю ее от начала до конца. Там не моя бывшая возлюбленная, и не Кира, и не моя коллега, к чему вообще гадать, пускай это будет Мария Амалия, пускай. В этих бумагах, вклеенных в тетрадь, история о том, как шесть лет назад Мария Амалия лишилась головы. В обоих смыслах. Сначала фигурально, потом, после абсурдных заседаний и кошмарного решения суда — буквально.

Было больше утомительно, чем страшно.

Потом появились новые данные (все в них — ложь). Решение изменили, голову вернули, подсоединили и зафиксировали, сказали, что все будет в порядке, лучше, чем было. Оно, наверное, так, только шрамы и скрип иногда очень утомляют. Тетрадь заканчивается быстрее, чем я предполагала. Я думаю посмотреть порно, или начать собираться, нужно выбрать одежду, выбрать помаду, думаю открыть инстаграм и смотреть по геотегам фотографии города, который только и умеет делать мне больно, но решаю против всего. Решаю поскучать. Я расслабляюсь, выдыхаю и нежничаю в состоянии, которое оказалось необыкновенно приятным, стоило его только распробовать. Подсолнухи косятся с комода, двое в порядке, один умирает, а значит, косится умоляюще, впрочем, глупо думать, что все умирающие делают так, я думаю, что пойду на свидание с желтой помадой, их цвета, у меня обязательно найдется такая, у меня все всегда находится, я немного сплю, я скучаю, а потом наступает время торопиться.

Коллега прихорошилась, выглядит взволнованной, будто бы часы, которые я тратила на фильмы и скуку и свою ужасную тетрадь, она провела в безуспешных попытках успокоиться, но только больше волновалась от этого. Она предлагает несколько мест, я выбираю дурацкий бар на крыше торгового центра, откуда можно больше разглядывать крыши, а не разговаривать — это на случай, если свидание пойдет не очень хорошо. Меня что-то тревожит. Возможно, это то, что в эту минуту, или минутой раньше, или минутой позже Кира тоже отправилась на свидание — свое первое свидание в новом мире.

Она волновалась, была недовольна собой, недовольна своим недовольством. Ей очень нравился ее спутник, высокий красивый андроид в отменном костюме, с щекой, на которой неторопливо кружились белоснежные шестеренки. Они познакомились у библиотеки, когда Кира вышла с работы и наслаждалась воздухом — он не пах здесь приятно, но до головокружения нравился Кире. Андроид редко видел, чтобы люди наслаждались воздухом, он засмотрелся на Киру, а потом решил, что не станет упускать шанс, подошел и представился.

Они быстро договорились о свидании. Андроид хотел заняться с ней сексом и записать в свой список побед над биосуществами (он не был пока хоть сколько-нибудь внушительным). Кира хотела заняться с ним сексом и получить максимум возможных знаний об этом мире. Можно сказать, она планировала использовать его больше, чем он ее. Андроид выбрал для свидания дорогой бар на крыше торгового центра — он всегда производил впечатление. Идти туда стоило исключительно после закрытия самого центра, когда там гас свет, а по эскалаторам начинала стекать мерцающая зеленая эктоплазма. Кира была впечатлена, это точно. Еще она паниковала, не имела ни малейшего представления, правильно ли оделась, ведет себя, реагирует на происходящее. Паника красила ее, лицо стало бледнее, румянец — заметнее. Андроид принял это на свой счет, повеселел, ему нравилось привлекать и интересовать, и легко игнорировал все странности, которые иначе бы сразу заметил.

Свидание началось неловко, но постепенно Кира расслабилась, забыла о том, что находится в другом теле, начала флиртовать, замечать, как это действует на андроида, и к концу вечера от них (от него буквально, от нее фигурально) шел пар. В этом районе города было полно любовных отелей, можно было бы выбрать внимательно, но Кира и андроид уже изнемогали и отправились в первый же. Ночь прошла так же замечательно, как и вечер.

Но не у меня. Мое свидание прошло хуже некуда, потому что вместо того, чтобы кокетничать с коллегой, я не могла оторвать взгляд от своей бывшей возлюбленной, которая — ненавижу такие совпадения! — была в этом же заведении и влюбленно улыбалась какому-то идиоту в белоснежном костюме. В отместку я притащила несколько ошарашенную коллегу домой, отвела ее в комнату без подсолнухов, и делала с ней все, что она позволяла, а позволяла она неожиданно многое. Потом я долго плакала.


End file.
